


joj and bongopillow

by sclerant (rufusrant)



Series: starrison week 2020 [1]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26324176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufusrant/pseuds/sclerant
Summary: George gets a bodypillow. Of Ringo.
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Series: starrison week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912786
Comments: 13
Kudos: 39
Collections: Starrison Week





	joj and bongopillow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CelesteFitzgerald](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/gifts).



> day7- free day! 
> 
> i'm so sorry celeste please forgive my sins 
> 
> (all art by me, obviously)

once upon an time in the 60s or something there was a band of 4 fucks. their names were jawn, pol, joj and bongo. they were such a popular band they invented bodypillows of these 4 fucks and sold them. the ovaries of girls exploded all over the world. 

then one dey bongo came back into his hotel room and saw his bandmate joj naked in theyre bed in a passionate embrace.

with a bodypillow. 

_**of him!!!!!!** _

"wotcha doin joj???" 

joj yelped in surprise and jumped 50 feet off theyre bed. 

"fuck bongie can't u knock??" joj grunted. he then scrambled to hide his shtuff. 

"wot's that?" bongo asked even though he already knew . "ya got somethin there?"

joj immediately yeeted his bodypillow out the window. "no."

"uh........ ok.........." 

"i _definitely_ wasn't snogging a bodypillow of yer face," joj said innocently.

bongo blinked. joj??? lil baby beeble joj???? bongo felt like shitting himself and then screming his lungs out. joj was supposed to be his BFF!!!

"haha yeah" bongo laughed. then he turned around and busted down jawn and pol's door.

"WHO??" shooted jawn. "WHOS GEI FOR YOU????"

_**"JOJ!"** _

"hah! you owe me fifty quid jawn!" pol laughed. "i told u so!"

"fuck off pol, he's the str8est boi i ever met!" jawn moaned angriliy. "wot the fuck bongo did he kiss u??"

"HE WAS KISSING ME BODYPILLOW!!!!!!"

pol froze and turned around. jawn stopped moaning. 

"wot" 

"HE. WAS. SNOGGING. MY BODYPILLOW."

"so?"

"it has me face on it."

jawn and pol started laughing hysterically. 

"WHY ARE U LAUGHING?????"

"bc it's funny!!!!" jawn cryed. "u sleep in the same bed but he bought your BODYPILLOW to hump bc he can't have u!!!!!"

bongo stared at him. 

"wot the fuck am i supposed to do???"

"well are _you_ gei for him?" pol asked.

bongo stared at him again. 

"DO. YOU. LIKE JOJ???" pol shooted slowly. 

"...........well he's me BFF—"

jawn and pol started laughing even moar hysterically. bongo was confused as he left the room and closed the door behind him—

bongo took after joj, who ran so fast the fire he left behind burned all of bongo's clothes off. 

"JOJ!!!!!!" bongo shooted. "GET BACK HERE!!!!"

"NO!"

"I JUST WANNA TALK."

bongo nearly had joj by the tails before he shooted up the staircase and got onto the roof, but _bONGO WAS ALREADY THERE!_

"WOT THE FUCK," he scremed. "HOW DID YOU GET HERE SO FAST?????"

"i took da elevator."

"oh." joj held hid his face in his bongo bodypillow and cryed.

"hey its ok!" bongo said as he grew jealoyus of his own bodypillow. "i still love u!!!"

"you do??? you don't think it's weird???"

"OF COURSE ITS WEIRD, I'M THE _REAL_ ONE AND I'M _RIGHT HERE,"_ then bongo pointed at his bodypillow imposter. "HIS ass isn't even that round!!!!!!"

joj cryed some more.

"wot's wrong joj?"

"................i luv you." joj said into his bodypillow. he was cold too. "i thot you wouldnt luv me—"

"i lov you too you bastard!"

"...and then i was thinkin that yer bodypillow wouldnt say it doesnt love me and— wait wot?"

and then they fucked on the roof as the bodypillow watched. the end


End file.
